


BLOOM!

by Jericho_14



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, Tifa and Cloud are best friends, Trans Character, Trans Cloud Strife, Tsengru and Aerti and Zakkura are endgame, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Zack and Aerith are best friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jericho_14/pseuds/Jericho_14
Summary: Cloud had a crush on his best friend Tifa’s older brother, ZackAerith has a crush on her friend Tseng’s older sister TifaRufus has a crush on his friend Zack’s younger brother TsengTifa also likes the flower girlZack also likes the spikey haired introvert blondeTseng also likes the president of MIDGAR High SchoolOnly one problem though......No one will tell each other how they feelSo what better way to get closer to their crush then to date your best friend!
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Aerith Gainsborough/Tseng, Rufus Shinra/Tseng, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Rufus Shinra
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1 - CLOUD

Cloud hated mornings, especially when insomnia was a bitch and loved to torture him. But sadly, he had no choice but to get up out if his comfortable bed and shut off his alarm clock that was blasting in his ear.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it it,” the blonde teen muttered to himself as he shut off the alarm and stood up. Stretching, he walked over to his closet and pulled out close to wear. He settled on a simple white shirt, black leather jacket, blue flannel tied around the waist of his black jeans, and a pair of black combat boots. Cloud wasn’t one to look fancy, but once in a while he put in effort and today was one of those days he guessed. 

“Well don’t you look nice.”

Looking over at the source of the voice, Cloud caught his sister Aerith looking at him, leaning against the frame of his bedroom door. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed his phone, slung his back pack over his right shoulder, and walked over to the brunette.

“Right back at you, sis.” Aerith was wearing a pink dress that stopped at her knees, black boots, and a red cardigan. Her long brown hair was tied up by a bow, some hanging loose and framing her face. Some people would say that they weren’t siblings, but they were, it was just impossible to tell. 

Cloud looked over his sister’s shoulder to stare over at his older brother Rufus standing a few feet behind Aerith, looking down at his phone. 

‘Probably texting Zack,’ Cloud thought silently to himself.

Zack Fair. The popular jock he had a huge crush on, although Cloud wouldn’t admit that. He only just recently told Aerith, and she was super excited about it. The only problem was, Zack was dating his older brother. Not to mention that he was dating the raven haired males younger sister Tifa Fair. 

It was just to get closer to Zack, and Tifa knew, for she was only dating Cloud to get closer to Aerith. Everybody thought that they were the cutest couple in high school; the introvert quiet boy dating the popular sporty girl that everybody would die to be with.

“Earth to Cloud! We’re leaving now!” Losing his train of thought, the blonde grabbed his phone that was on his desk, walked down stairs, and made his way out the front door behind Aerith and Rufus.

‘First day of high school, here I come.’


	2. CHAPTER TWO - AERITH

She couldn't believe it.

Aerith couldn't believe that it was her first day of high school.

It was even better that she got to walk with Tifa Fair. The girl of her dreams.

The girl that was dating her twin brother Cloud.

Aerith frowned at the thought as she walked with her brothers towards where the Fairs lived, noticing that the three siblings were standing outside already. The older brother, Zack Fair, also her best friend, was the first to notice her and her two brother walking towards the other three siblings as well.

"Hey!" Zack screamed as he waved his hand at them. Aerith glanced a Tifa, watching the black haired girl run up to Cloud. It was weird, she never saw the two kiss or do anything a normal couple would do, but Aerith wasn't going to ask. She already had mentioned it to her brother, but Cloud would just push it away and say that it was different.

"What's up?" Looking over at Tseng, her boyfriend, she saw him look over at Rufus. Smiling to herself, she saw that her older brother looked back at the shorter raven haired male, causing him and Tseng to look away with a hint of red on their cheeks.

Yes, Aerith was upset that Cloud and Tifa were together, but she wasn't one to judge. Her and Tseng were dating, but that was so she could get closer to Tifa and Tseng could get closer to Rufus.

"Nothing much," she replied.

"Hey, we're having a party tonight at Yuffie's house. Wanna come?" Tifa asked the group, stopping to look at Aerith.

"Sure! Sounds like fun!" Aerith said in excitement.

"Nah," Cloud said behind her. Her twin brother never liked to go to big events that had a lot of people. It never made sense to her to be honest, since she and Rufus were always up to it whenever the chance was open, but maybe it was a good thing that he was like that. Having a third sibling that made sure that he drove them home if they got too drunk and to help them get over their hangover was an amazing thing to have.

"Hate to be the party stopper right now, but we have three minutes until school starts," Rufus stated, holding up his phone to show the time, "so if we don't wanna be late on the first day we should hurry." Zack was the first to run, grabbing Clouds arm and pulling him along with him as they ran to the school. Aerith giggled and walked with Tifa and followed the others.

Shit, I am sooo sorry that took so long! Hope you enjoyed. Any feedback is accepted and appreciated.


	3. CHAPTER THREE - RUFUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I made Rufus OOC
> 
> Sorry for not posting in a while! Things at home have been real shit! Hope you enjoy!

To say that high school was new to him was a lie.

Rufus was the president after all.

As the teenagers parted ways to get to their first period classes, the blonde turned to look over at Tseng, quickly looking away when he noticed the other male looking at him. Rufus had a crush on Tseng Fair. He couldn't admit it to his siblings, of course, since the raven haired was dating his little sister Aerith. Not to mention that he was dating Zack as well. It wouldn't be fair to either of them. Rufus cared about them, he just wouldn't admit it.

"Hey boss!" Rufus looked over at his friends Reno and Rude, standing near the water fountain, waving over at him. Being the president of the high school came with benefits, like great people that he could trust, but they're were also assholes out there as well. Walking over to the redhead, he noticed that Aerith and Tseng were holding hands. Rufus sighed and shook his head, not wanting to causing a scene. Walking over to where Rude and Reno were standing, 

"Hey," Rufus said, nodding towards his friends. 

He didn't notice Tseng following behind him. 

Rufus noticed Reno smirk when he and Tseng made eye contact, looked away from each other blushing, and shot his redheaded friend a glare.

Oh how today was going to be along day.


End file.
